


BeeInnit: The Christmas Special

by Anonymous



Series: BeeInnit [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, BeeInnit, Gen, Since y’all liked beeinnit so much, we have a Christmas special sequel, written before the Christmas stream of 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If any content creators are uncomfortable with this fic, I will take it down! (Also sorry for posting this on the 26th)Tommy can’t be there in human form, he can’t. Tubbo REALLY wants to spend Christmas with BeeInnit and Tommy.Also: Alternate Universe where Tommy never built the “suicide” tower, and readily accepted exile, because he can just be with Tubbo whenever he wants. Dream’s exile was useless lmaoWhy is Tommy in Techno’s house?That’s a long story for another time.———Reading the first work in this series isn’t necessary, but it is advised as it does give a lot of context for this one which you might otherwise miss. Also BeeInnit Cinematic Universe pog?Warning:If you ship Tommy and Tubbo with ANYONE, get the fuck out of my sight, you disgusting cretin.Also, some disgusting people seem to think shipping Tommy and Tubbo together is “okay” because “they’re of similar age” or something, and you’re wrong.Keep scrolling. Click the fuck off of this website, and repent for your sins.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: BeeInnit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071074
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98
Collections: Anonymous





	BeeInnit: The Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, Christmas special go brrrr! Yeah, I’m supposed to be spending this time with friends and family or whatever, but BeeInnit is more important.

Tommy was tired of it, he really was. Flipping back and forth between human form at Techno’s house and bee form to accompany Tubbo nearly every day was so, so tiring. Techno wasn’t angry whenever he wandered off, but he could feel the disappointed older brother vibes radiating off of him. At one point, Techno just asked him to stop coming up with shitty excuses and instead just come back in time for dinner, to which Tommy thanked him immensely and immediately rushed over to the honey farm to transform back into BeeInnit.

When Tommy accompanied Tubbo midday on Christmas Eve, Tubbo had sighed. “Y’know BeeInnit, I really miss Tommy. You’re kinda like him, oh, fuck it. You’re very like him, but you’re not quite the same.” Tubbo had curled up into a ball and rested his hands on his legs. “Being president is really hard, y’know?” Then Tubbo laughed, the laugh a bit hollow. “I dunno where Tommy’s gone.” Tubbo pat him on the head, and said, “I think Tommy would quite like you. Or maybe he’d curse you out for copying his vibe, his big man vibe. Except you’re a big bee, aren’tcha? It’s a good thing Dream allowed Tommy visitation rights on Christmas, otherwise I dunno what I’d do.”

Tommy just twitched his antenna in response, and buzzed onto Tubbo’s lap. Tubbo smiled, a real, joyful smile, and pet him a bit more, getting really cautious around his wings. Tommy knew he had to visit Tubbo in the flesh, he just knew he had to. But... he was already kinda there in the flesh, wasn’t he? _Maybe I should reveal my secret...?_ Deep down, Tommy ached to reveal it to someone, anyone. However, Tommy revealing his secret would cost him dearly, and he might lose Tubbo. Tubbo! Tubbo, practically the only thing keeping him alive. Tubbo, his best friend. Tubbo, who he wanted to talk to and converse with as a real, flesh and blood human... but Tommy couldn’t. If he revealed ANYTHING, Tubbo would surely hate him, as all his friends before had done. Tommy was an amateur back then, he wasn’t a true big man. Now Tommy is a big man, and he’s all grown up, and he isn’t a fucking child, so Tommy knew he couldn’t reveal anything.

But, Tommy reasoned to himself, what if he changed the way he styled his hair? What if he put on Tubbo’s old beekeeper costume? What if Tommy put in different contacts? Sure, Dream may know a lot about his SMP, but he doesn’t know everything. He can’t know everything, and he can’t know for sure that it’s Tommy. What if Tommy also dyed his hair... temporarily? Dyed and colored hair doesn’t carry over to forms, otherwise Tommy would’ve been caught a long, long time ago, when he accidentally dyed a strip of his hair a bright, electric blue. (Don’t ask.) And finally, what if Tommy just... didn’t speak? It’s not like he could speak well in his hybrid form anyway, and Tubbo would get double the satisfaction of seeing both Tommy and BeeInnit at the same time! It was a foolproof plan! So, when Tommy went home, in the late night hours whilst Techno was asleep, Tommy made the preparations for that Christmas morning.

* * *

When a strange figure walked into L’Manberg with curly brown hair and completely white eyes like Eret wearing Tubbo’s old beekeeper Halloween costume, swords were immediately put to his throat, and he was asked who he was. That was the first mistake they made, as they then saw large vaguely elytra-like wings flap out protectively from the strange person’s back. They immediately jumped on him, yelling over their communicators that someone had gotten themself an elytra. Soon, everyone was rushing at the strange figure, who simply yelped and fought them off one by one, somehow tossing those dressed in full enchanted netherite aside easily. The figure pointed to his throat, and mouthed the words “can’t speak.” When someone tried to pull the “elytra” off, and it was clear that they were firmly attached to the figure, the brief elytra skirmish ended, and they gave him a book and quill to write what he was thinking.

“Hi! I heard there was a Christmas tree here, and it was supposed to be really pretty! Can I see it?” was written incredibly neatly onto the page. One of the people reading it, Ranboo, gestured towards the path of the Christmas tree.

“It’s this way, just look for the candy canes.” Now, Tubbo was also here, attempting to grab the “elytra” off of the figure. Still determined to get that elytra, Tubbo volunteered to escort the figure directly to the Christmas tree. When they were alone, Tubbo smiled and grabbed ahold of the figure, who yelped in surprise.

“I know those elytra are firmly attached, but I need you to give those to me.” Tubbo pulled out a shiny netherite sword. “How’d you get those things, anyway? I thought Dream banned the End dimension.”

The person struggled against Tubbo’s grip, crying out, and shakily pulled out the book and quill. “S top pull i ng on my w in gs. It hurts a lo t.” The apparent wings flared out instinctually, knocking Tubbo to the ground. The person collapsed onto the ground, curling up into a ball and convulsing in pain. As Tubbo stood up, and the convulsions slowly slowed down and stopped, he examined the “wings” a bit more, finding that they looked very fragile and- oh. They looked very bee-like. Tubbo pulled out a splash regeneration potion and asked, “Do you need this, man?”

The figure slowly stood up and shook his (her? their?) head, writing down, “It’s okay.” The wings opened up from one side, then another side, and the person smiled. “What’s your name, by the way?” he wrote down.

“Oh! Well, I- I mean, this is kind of an awkward introduction, but- I’m Tubbo, president of L’Manberg. A male, by the way.”

The person tilted his (their?) head to the side, then wrote, “What’s L’Manberg?”

Tubbo’s confidence faltered a bit. “That- that isn’t really important, but what’s your name?”

The person hesitated before writing in the book, “It’s Tik. I’m also a male. Can we get to the Christmas tree now?”

Tubbo made a little “oh” sound and nodded. “Sure, we can get to the Christmas tree!” Tubbo grabbed Tik’s hand, running off as Tik yelped in surprise. It wasn’t long before they reached the Christmas tree, and Tik looked awestruck. His white eyes seemed to shine as he took in the whole beauty of the tree. He excitedly wrote, “Can we stay here?? Please???”

Tubbo laughed, and replied, “Sure. I’m waiting for someone here anyway. Oh! Perhaps I can show you something cool, wait right here!”

* * *

“BeeInnit! BeeInnit? Where are you?” Tubbo cried out. “BeeInnit? Oh, please don’t leave me on Christmas, BeeInnit! I know you wander off occasionally, BeeInnit, but not now! PLEASE not now, BeeInnit!” Tubbo fell to the floor off his bee enclosure, kneeling. “Please, BeeInnit...” It was at that moment he heard the door open, and looked to see who was standing in the doorway. It was Tik.

He walked up to Tubbo and wrote, “What’s wrong?”

Tubbo shoved his head into his hands. “Oh, everything’s wrong, Tik. I can’t find BeeInnit. He’s the- the only thing that reminds me of Tommy at- at all, and- I was going to show him to Tommy, and it was going to be great- but BeeInnit left today- and-”

Tik didn’t say a word (Tubbo doubted he could) and just slowly wrapped his arms around Tubbo, who leaned into the touch. That was what Tubbo needed, just some comfort, right there, and he cried into Tik’s shoulder. Tik only hugged him tighter, letting Tubbo cry and cry until there were no tears for Tubbo to cry anymore.

* * *

Tommy never came that day, but Tubbo didn’t care. He had a new friend, a new friend who wouldn’t abandon him on Christmas, a new friend who wouldn’t cuss him out for being a pussy, a new friend who comforted him in all the right ways.

And maybe that was all that Tubbo needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all want a bodyswap one shot HMU in the comments section, lads  
> I might make a request fic for beeinnit if u wish
> 
> -BeeInnit author


End file.
